LápisLazúli
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Eu queria que você soubesse que adoro o jeito que você sorri, eu quero te abraçar forte e levar sua dor para bem longe. Há muito a aprender, não resta ninguém para lutar e eu não sinto que sou forte o bastante. / Para o Concurso NaruSaku da Pink Ringo.


**Lápis-Lazúli**

"_Eu __queria __que __você __soubesse __que __adoro __o __jeito __que __você __sorri, __eu __quero __te __abraçar __forte __e __levar __sua __dor __para __bem __longe. __Há __muito __a __aprender, __não __resta __ninguém __para __lutar __e __eu __não __sinto __que __sou __forte __o __bastante.__"_

* * *

><p>Para o Concurso NaruSaku da Pink Ringo.<p>

**Disclaimer:**Não é meu, se fosse, a Hinata não seria apaixonada pelo Naruto e a Sakura teria um pouco mais de amor próprio.

* * *

><p><strong>Lápis-Lazúli<strong>

_._

"_Eu queria que você soubesse que amo o jeito que você ri_

_Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar toda a sua dor_

_Eu guardo sua fotografia, eu sei que isso me faz bem_

_Eu quero te abraçar forte e roubar a sua dor"_

(Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee)

.

.

Tudo sangrava, o chão, os corpos; o céu chorava lágrimas rubras. Estavam banhados de sangue, dos outros e os seu próprio. Acima de suas cabeças os urubus dançavam contentes pelo banquete oferecido. Bichos nojentos e desprezíveis.

O grasnar das aves sequer conseguiam atravessar a barreira que seu coração, pulsando dolorosamente dentro do peito, erguia sobre seus ouvidos. O silêncio da morte era desesperador, a visão e a certeza de que muitos amigos e entes queridos estavam estirados como inúteis pedaços de carne no campo de batalha faziam-na se perguntar do porquê de ainda estar viva.

A lágrima escorria de seus olhos inicialmente cristalinas e eram corrompidas ao longo do caminho pela sua pele suja de sangue seco, chegando ao queixo carmesim e respingando no corpo cada vez mais pálido abaixo de si.

Desciam violentamente, mas mesmo que sorvesse-as numa quantidade que lhe embaçasse a visão, não importava. As mãos trabalhavam desesperadamente na massagem cardíaca, alternando com o uso do chakra e a respiração boca a boca. E, mesmo assim, não surtia efeito.

- Sakura! – O grito angustiado estilhaçou o silêncio em milhões de partículas menores, o ouvido pareceu protestar. – Pare!

Mesmo que as palavras lhe chegassem ao cérebro, sequer eram processadas, de tão absorta na tarefa.

- Pare com isso imediatamente! Ele está morto, e você está se matando! – O dono dos gritos se aproximava, a voz, gradativamente, ia aumentando de volume. Ela o ignorou.

- Sakura! – Mãos colocaram-se em seus ombros e a puxaram para trás, repudiando o gesto a rosada o afastou bruscamente.

- Não! – Gritou, estranhando a própria aspereza da voz. – Ele não está morto!

Massagem cardíaca. Um. Dois. Três.

- NARUTO, SEU IDIOTA! – As lágrimas acompanhavam o ritmo. Um. Dois. Três. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR TAMBÉM! ACORDE, ACORDE!

Respiração boca a boca. Chakra. Os braços trabalhando freneticamente.

- DE ALGUMA COISA ESSE DEMÔNIO TEM QUE SERVIR, FAÇA A MERDA DESSE CORAÇÃO VOLTAR A BATER!

- Sakura...

- CALE-SE, SHIKAMARU!

Desespero, dor, angústia. Estava cega por esses sentimentos, de tudo que bombardeava-lhe a mente a única coisa coerente que conseguia raciocinar era que não podia parar, que o loiro não morreria.

- Naruto-kun, por favor, não me deixe. – O dorso do loiro estava manchado. Das lágrimas dela, do sangue de todos. – Eu... eu prometo que se você voltar eu vou parar de te bater a cada idiotice que disser e... e que se quiser comer lámen nas suas cinco refeições diárias e também na sobremesa, eu faço! Mas acorde! Volte pra mim... Volta...

Pressionou com um pouco mais de força, utilizando chakra na massagem cardíaca. Um. Dois. Três.

Um. Dois. Três.

_Tum... _

Um. Dois. Três.

_Tum, Tum..._

Um. Dois.

_Tum, Tum, Tum, Tum..._

Era fraco, tão fraco que seus dedos quase não o sentiram, o que poderia ser fatal e matá-lo de vez. Fez a respiração boca a boca apenas mais uma vez para certificar-se que o silvo de ar entrava pela boca entreaberta.

As lágrimas continuaram sendo sorvidas de maneira desesperada, mas um pequeno esgar de lábios contrastava com a visão. Ele tinha voltado, seu Naruto tinha voltado. Pensar na possibilidade de ouvir aquela voz alta e irritante quase a tinham matado, ele não podia morrer. Ele estava lá, ele sempre estava lá.

Parando para olhar o loiro que agora parecia apenas dormindo, sorriu tranqüila. O cansaço se abatendo sobre seu corpo completamente exaurido. Olhou para Shikamaru vitoriosa, o moreno – tão abatido, ferido e desgraçado quanto todos eles – apenas sorriu.

E esse sorriso foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar.

* * *

><p>A boca estava com um gosto ruim, aquela sensação pastosa de quando se dorme por muito tempo. Provavelmente se tivesse algo no estomago já teria botado-o para fora, e ainda sequer havia aberto os olhos.<p>

- Sakura-chan?

Não conseguiu distinguir a voz que lhe chamava, mas alguma coisa dizia que era familiar. Sem a mínima vontade de abrir os olhos resmungou alguma coisa.

- Vamos, Testuda, acorda, precisamos de você!

Ah, era Ino. O que será que aquela porca queria agora? Estava tão bom dormir, apesar do intenso calor e de sentir a roupa úmida, o corpo estava tão cansado, que em qualquer situação poder recostar-se era bom.

A rosada resmungou alguma coisa, certamente meia dúzia de xingamentos, coisa que a loira ignorou, sabendo que teria que apelar para conseguir tirá-la fora dessa cama.

- Sakura, tem três dias que você está dormindo. Não quer saber como está Naruto?

Num solavanco a rósea se colocou sentada, fazendo uma careta de dor e caindo deitada novamente, mas dessa vez com os olhos abertos. Virou para olhar a amiga com expressão abatida.

- Como está o Naruto? – A pergunta veio naturalmente, saindo de seus lábios como se não fossem nada além de ar.

-Está estável, mas ele não acorda. É como se tivesse entrado numa espécie de coma, o que é estranho porque... não tem mais nenhum arranhão nele.

Sakura murmurou concordando, dessa vez parando para observar o cômodo. Era branco, como um quarto de hospital, mas os móveis não pareciam ser o que adornavam um.

- Onde estamos?

- Na ala pessoal da Tsunade – Ino suspirou. – Metade do prédio foi destruído e a outra parte está comprometida. Os shinobis restantes estão trabalhando para concertar, essa foi a parte que ficou pronta primeiro. Trouxemos tudo que conseguimos recuperar dos equipamentos para cá, e os pacientes em estado mais grave, e você, é claro. Com os níveis de chakra praticamente zero, qualquer infecção que você pegasse, morreria.

- Eu precisava salvá-lo, Ino. – A voz estava pastosa, soando estranha até aos próprios ouvidos. A loira suspirou resignada.

- É esse o problema, Testuda, você sempre precisa salvar todo mundo. Só queria saber quem irá salvá-la de si mesma e a sua irresponsabilidade. Mais dois minutos daquele jeito e você teria morrido.

- Está tudo bem, Ino. Me deixe descansar, por favor.

- Vou pedir para alguém trazer algo para você comer, ok? – A loira perguntou, com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios. – E... – ficou pensativa. – Melhor você descansar, depois conversamos mais.

- Claro.

* * *

><p>Aquele era o tipo de lugar que jamais deveria estar cheio e seria engraçado se não fosse trágico o fato de ser o único recanto de Konoha por onde a guerra não havia passado nem perto.<p>

O cemitério era um lugar frio, grande e assustador. Passar por entre as lápides procurando uma em especial parecia tortura, observar outra dezena de pessoas fazendo o mesmo, também. Alguns choravam ajoelhados na terra, outros ofertavam flores e faziam orações, mas todos, sem exceção – assim como Ino lhe dissera – haviam tirado o dia para chorar e sofrer, pois depois dali havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

Era por isso que tinha ido lá, primeiramente. Antes conversara com Ino sobre as grandes perdas, os amigos que não haviam sobrevivido. Eram tantos... Lee, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka, Shino, Kiba, Tsunade e, até mesmo, a doce Hinata. Sem contar, é claro, Sasuke, que tivera sua ultima batalha ao lado daqueles que haviam dando o sangue para trazê-lo de volta.

Não parecia justo.

_Jamais_ seria justo.

Depois passara pelo quarto de Naruto, ficara horas admirando-o, vendo como a cor azeitonada de sua pele havia retornado. Parecia tão bem e descansado, que poderia levantar a qualquer instante. Mas ele já estava daquele jeito à uma semana e nada havia mudado, sequer havia algo que pudesse fazer.

Com passos vagarosos, passou por todos os túmulos de conhecidos, deixando encima deles uma pequena rosa branca e uma prece. Prestou uma homenagem maior à Tsunade-shishou, mas apenas estagnou ao parar na frente do túmulo do Uchiha.

O mármore negro característico e o emblema logo acima deixavam a imagem do moreno austera até mesmo depois de morto. Parecia ter demandado muito tempo a construção daquela lápide, e sorriu ao ver o cuidado que todos ali tiveram para com seus entes queridos.

Mesmo que Sasuke fosse considerado um traidor, se não fosse por ele talvez ninguém estivesse realmente ali. Por isso, dissera-lhe Ino, haviam cuidado da lápide dele como se ele jamais tivesse ido.

Sentara-se em silêncio, as lágrimas emudecidas desenhando seu rosto. Absorta em seus pensamentos não viu o tempo passar e mudar. O céu já estava nublado há dias, o cheiro de chuva era carregado pelo vento, mesmo que ela não se fizesse presente.

Sentiu as primeiras gotas no topo da cabeça, levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos, deixando que a água da chuva levasse consigo toda a dor e sujeira. Chorou até as lágrimas acabarem, até a dor resignar e se tornar um profundo e latente pulsar dentro do peito, passou a mão pelo mármore, como uma carícia de despedida e sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro.

- Eu realmente o amei... – Sussurrou num lamento, enquanto virava o rosto em direção ao desconhecido que se solicitara. – O que está fazendo aqui?

O loiro sorriu miúdo, os cabelos sempre num loiro vibrante estava escuro e caído pelo rosto, os olhos azuis escurecidos e baixos, a expressão amarga de quem havia sofrido e visto muita coisa durante uma guerra.

- Acordei me sentindo agoniado, e sabia que te encontraria aqui. Então fugi e vim te buscar.

Sakura sorriu sem chegar aos olhos, ficando em pé e se aproximando do loiro sem a habitual roupa laranja, apenas a camiseta com o símbolo Uzumaki e uma calça preta. Sem pensar duas vezes aproximou-se e levantou o rosto para encará-lo nos olhos, enfiou as mãos miúdas em seus cabelos tão encharcados quanto os próprios e suspirou.

- Achei que fosse te perder também.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso dele mesmo, escancarado, jovem e despreocupado. Aproximou o rosto do dela, colando os lábios em sua testa e murmurando sob sua pele fria:

- Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, Sakura-chan.

E colocou-a entre seus braços, apertando forte, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo, tanto medo de te perder!

- Shh... Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem 'ttebayo. – As mãos faziam movimentos circulares nas costas dela, os lábios agora estavam em seus cabelos, o nariz deliciava-se com o cheiro impregnado neles, mais fortes por causa da chuva.

- Eu... Naruto-kun, olhe pra mim! – Ela afastou-se o rosto do loiro, mas não saiu do enlace de seus braços. Ele olhou, a expressão meio séria, meio feliz. – Eu amo você, Naruto. Não sei como, o porquê. Só tenho certeza que é completamente diferente do que senti pelo Sasuke, é mais tranqüilo, é como... estar em casa. – Ela sorriu, com o raciocínio. – Acho que é por isso que me senti tão desesperada quando te vi caído naquele chão, se eu te perdesse, Naruto-kun, seria como se eu não tivesse uma casa para voltar.

Ambos estavam meio corados, o loiro sorria bobamente, sem realmente ter certeza se aquilo estava acontecendo.

- E... Pare de me olhar assim, SEU IDIOTA! - Sakura gritou, dando-lhe um forte cascudo na cabeça.

É, era real.

- Doeu, Sakura-chan. – Resmungou, fazendo um biquinho. Sakura riu, passando a mão levemente no lugar que tinha acertado.

- Desculpe. É que...

- Eu também te amo, Sakura-chan. – A rosada corou pela declaração súbita. – Mas acho que você sempre soube disso.

Nisso tomou seus lábios com os dela, os próprios quentes contra a pele fria da garota em seus braços. Não deu tempo para ela recusar, sequer foi muito além do que aquele simples gesto. Não era desesperado, voraz e sequer faminto. Era só um beijo, tímido e carinhoso. Sem línguas brigando por espaço, apenas os lábios.

Ela o afastou um pouco, tomando fôlego.

- Eu nunca achei que você realmente me amasse, eu sempre te tratei tão mal.

Ele sorriu, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele também. – Indicou a lápide. Ela pareceu pensativa.

- É habito do amor ser tão masoquista?

- Eu nunca vou te fazer sofrer. – Ele sorriu, ela sorriu, as testas se uniram e as esmeraldas cruzaram com aquelas grandes e azuis pedras de lápis-lazúli.

- Será que ele aprova? – Perguntou num sussurro, como se o que fizesse fosse proibido.

- Se ele não puxar nossos pés durante a noite, está tudo bem. Eu acho. – Ele respondeu da mesma maneira, fazendo cara de quem vai aprontar algo.

- Idiota...

Rindo, Sakura o abraçou, deu-lhe um selinho e voltou para olhá-lo. Com a mão ao redor da sua cintura , começaram a fazer o caminho para fora do cemitério. Era bom e diferente. Naruto sempre estivera ali, e por isso jamais parara para pensar no que faria caso o perdesse.

Mas aquele dia fizera com que chegasse numa conclusão incômoda, que o amava. Era um antigo bordão que sua mãe lhe dizia: quando você não sabe o que está sentindo, você está amando. E, bom, perto do loiro ela nunca sabia o que sentir.

- A Ino vai te matar... – sussurrou, alheia.

- Você não vai deixar ela fazer isso, não é, Sakura-chan?

Um sorriso travesso brincou em seus lábios.

- Talvez.

Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio e, ao cruzar os portões da cidade pararam, sem saber em que direção seguir.

- Para onde nós vamos?

- Para casa.

- Mas eu já estou em casa.

Ambos sorriram cúmplices e se colocaram no caminho do apartamento do loiro. Ainda não sabia o que estava sentindo, e estava tudo bem assim. Porque quando não se sabe o que se está sentindo, se está amando.

.

.

"_O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, você tira a minha dor_

_Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor"_

(Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee)

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Gente, hoje era o último dia e eu nem sabia. Podia jurar que era ontem, mas pelo menos cá estou, com uma one-shot que vinha martelando na minha cabeça desde o começo do ano. Tudo que faltava era coragem e inspiração para escrever. O interessante é que tudo saiu praticamente diferente do que eu tinha imaginado no começo.

Verdade, não se parece com nada na história inicial, a única coisa que manteve foi a música, que eu amo de paixão e acho praticamente tudo a ver com o casal!

Então, primeira fic minha NaruSaku, eu acho muito fofo esse shipper, na verdade, eu gosto de qualquer shipper. Podia ter feito algo mais fluffly, mas eles combinam com o universo real do anime queria algo mais impactante do que qualquer história bobinha.

Quanto ao nome, Lápis-Lazúli, a pedra azul mais linda que existe e da cor dos olhos do meu Naruto-kun. Quem conhece Pedra Granada já sabe que gosto de fazer essas associações. RS

Enfim, sei que vocês não perguntaram, mas eu fui muito bem o ENEM, acertei cerca de 70% da prova, e acredito que já posso arrumar minha mala e ir pra capital fazer minha faculdade! :D

Agora, quero saber o que acharam. Não está betado porque, bom, terminei tem 20 minutos e não podia deixar pra amanhã.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews previnem a morte prematura de uma ficwritter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


End file.
